1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to control circuits, and particularly to a fan control circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
In most computer systems, hardware controllers function as temperature monitoring elements, to transmit pulse width modulation (PWM) signals to adjust a rotation speed of fans, according to a temperature of the computer systems. However, if the hardware controllers operate abnormally and fail to transmit the PWM signals, the fans will stop running. Therefore, heat cannot be dissipated timely, which may affect normal operation of the computer systems and damage the computer systems.